


RESPECT (Can be lost in the blink of an eye)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom), YOYOMACK - Fandom
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie back together Yo Yo Rodriguez, Angst, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Loss Of Respect, Loss of Faith, Love Triangle NO LONGER, Love Triangles, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: In these drabble, Keller is NOT DEAD; his fear of Mack drivesYo Yo back into Mack's arms





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts).



> CHAPTER 1-YO YO AND KELLER  
> CHAPTER 2-YO YO AND KELLER  
> CHAPTER 3-YO YO and The SQUAD (May, Simmons, Daisy, and Piper)  
> CHAPTER 4-YO YO and KELLER, YO YO AND MACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one fateful statement, has Agent Damon Keller lost the respect  
> of Agent Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez?

(YoYo and Keller discuss their relationship, and whether (and WHEN) Mack should be made aware of it.  
He believes Mack still has feelings for her, and if so, he'll fight for her, emotionally rather than physically-  
he relates that due to the Director's physical stature and obvious strength, that the other Man intimidates him.  
Little does he know that the paradigm has already shifted in he and YoYo's relationship, and NOT in a positive\  
way).

"Soooo...I'm not worth fighting for? Good to know." Agent Elena Rodriguez' tone is light (with some 'edge'  
lurking just beneath the surface, which Keller is oblivious to-he also fails to realize that though she  
smiles as she says this last, the smile is the tiniest bit strained...)

"Yeah, I would, I mean I WILL-as long as it doesn't mean taking him on PHYSICALLY;  
I mean, he's HUGE, The Director." This time, he DOES NOTE the smallest change in  
expression on Yo Yo's face (disdain?), and he quickly amends, "Of course, if it comes to that,  
which I'm sure it won't...OH SHIT!, gotta go." Keller blows her a kiss before hurrying-off in the  
opposite direction.

Watching him go, Yo Yo mutters under her breath, "Culo que fueras." The expression on her face is  
now one of no small amount of scorn.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Culo que fueras-Pussy/Scared Ass


	2. OH, OH...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Keller's unfortunate faux pax cost him Yo Yo?

More and more, Keller notices that Elena Rodriguez finds reasons to NOT  
be paired-up with him...since he stated that Mack intimidates him physically, they haven't  
been intimate (just some light "petting"-and THAT cut short when she begs fatigue), and  
he suspects he'll need a comeback for the ages to win her heart back.

 _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_ , the studly Agent chides himself, the CORRECT ANSWER  
is 'I'll fight to the death for you', not 'Mack scares me'...what a FUCKING PUSSY!

He decides to text her: 

['SAP? Tonight after 7?]

[Not tonight...hanging out with M, S,P, and D]

[After that]

[No, Babe...I'll be drunk..Maybe 2morrow?]

[A'ight]

[Nite]

WTF? On one hand, 'Babe' is positive, but his heart emoji is met with 'Nite'...just 'Nite'...  
shit, he's probably lost her...


	3. He said...THAT!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoYo, May, Daisy, Jemma, Piper, and Diaz discuss Keller's faux paux

Daisy: Wait...Keller said that he's afraid to fight Mack...he SAID AFRAID...?

YoYo: Exactly that way: 'I'll fight for you in all ways except PHYSICALLY'

Piper: JESUS! You might THINK THAT to yourself-Don't SAY THAT SHIT!

May: There it is-DON'T SAY THAT SHIT

Jemma: Mack is quite LARGE, in his defense

YoYo: HE EXPECTED SOME PUSSY after admitting he's scared...I don't think so!

May: That's it: you're scared of MACK, I'M scared to let you fuck me...

Jemma: Well...he was HONEST, at least

Daisy: There's HONESTY-and there's STUPIDITY

Piper: He might as well have said 'I shit my pants every other Sunday'-same result

YoYo: RIGHT!?

Diaz: WTF!..Jaco is bigger than Mack...HE didn't pussy out-HE WENT AT BIG BOY LIKE  
_A BAWS!!"_

YoYo (proudly): My Man handled his business-puro beat down!

May: Again: It's FINE to BE CHICKENSHIT of something or SOMEONE...DON'T EVER...  
EVER-EVER-EVER-EVEREVER SAY SO!

Jemma: We take your point, May

May: EVEREVEREVEREVER

The Entire Group: SAY THAT SHIT!!


End file.
